


Polaroid Photos

by AriaGrill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cameras, F/F, Hipsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You find a Polaroid camera with some film one day and surprise Clarke with it.





	Polaroid Photos

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those of you old or hipster enough to remember, just ignore the impossibility that the film wouldn't have expired after 300+ years.

You are on the mother ship, orbiting a new planet. Clarke made you stay back in the ship for your own protect. She has almost lost you too many times to take any more chances.

You are - or rather, were a grounder. A night blood and Madi's sister. Or, at least you treated her until you became her surrogate mother along with Clarke. You injured your back in the battle defending your home of shadow valley, and now you can't walk without a back brace, which is why you have to stay behind.

You didn't want to be useless, so you had Clarke assign you to searching the cargo hold to look for anything useful. After an hour of searching, you found something that looks like a camera. You know what one looks like because Clarke told you about everything old world and drew you a picture of a camera.

You quickly dig it out and try to set up the film. The instructions are on it, so you have no trouble doing so.

When you are sure it's set up, you turn the camera to take a picture of yourself. You push the button and shut your eyes tightly from the blinding flash. After the temporary stun wears off, you turn it back around to take the photo from the slot.

You frown after seeing the blank grey square. you sigh, shoving the items into your bag. 'Maybe Raven can figure out how to make them,' You think. 

Eventually, you and the rest of the people on the ship get the 'all clear' signal to head to the ground. You are elated, both from getting to breathe fresh air again, and to see your family again. This week went by slower than the last hundred years.

\-------------------------------

You are brought to Clarke's room that you two will be sharing. "Miss Griffin will return when she has finished her business," says the hoyty man dressed in black.

You try to speak up to thank him, but he turns to leave before you can. "Dick," You mutter. Another thing Clarke taught you.

You lay in bed in wait of Clarke. You get bored eventually and rummage through your bag to look at the camera again. You are shocked to see that the image of your face bordered in white. It looks like you, but something about yourself is off. 'It still works!' you internally cheer. 

You now wait for Clarke to walk through the door to take a picture of her. She had photographs on The Ark, and now she'll be able to have another family photo of the three of you.

After a while, you hear the door click open, and you flash the camera. Clarke satires wide eyed and shuts her eyes, rubbing them. You chuckle as you take the photo from the slot and scoot over on the bed for Clarke to sit down. She comes to from the stun and has a look of excitement, running over to you and the camera.

"Oh my god, [Y/N], where did you get this?" She says, snatching it from your hands. 

"I found it in a box of junk. I remember you told me what a camera was and you drew that picture of one," You explain. 

"Was there anymore film with it?"

"Yeah, couple boxes," You pull three boxes out of your bag to show her. "There might even be more up there, I'm not sure."

Clarke smiled as she struts over to you, throwing her arm over your shoulder and kissing your cheek as you both look at the camera. The light flashes, and you both shut your eyes tightly, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season 5 yet so forgive me if this is too far off.


End file.
